The present invention relates to an elastic brace for tendons, elbows and similar body joints, and, in particular, to an elbow brace for preventing the development of tennis elbow and aiding in the relief of tennis elbow, should that have already occurred.
"Tennis elbow" as it is commonly known, is the inflammation of the elbow joint and the surrounding tendons caused by the repetitive swinging of a tennis racket and the shock exerted upon the elbow when striking the ball. The condition interferes with the player's enjoyment of the game; if left untreated can be quite painful, and ultimately result a disabling injury to the arm.
Numerous braces, pads and similar devices are currently available to reduce the shock of striking a ball. These devices are touted as aiding in the relief of, and/or preventing tennis elbow. These products, however, have not achieved widespread commercial success. The products referred to above generally fall within two groups, the first being generally ineffective, and the second although effective in relieving and/or preventing pain being so cumbersome as to hinder the player in playing the game.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the shortcomings and deficiencies found in the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a elastic elbow brace that is effective in preventing and/or aiding in the relief of tennis elbow.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an elastic elbow brace that achieves the above objectives without hindering the player's performance.
These objects, together with other objects and advantages, will be apparent from the following disclosure of the present invention.